


Getting Used to It

by SonneKa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: Love was a strong word, and they both knew that. But Hinata wasn't afraid of making Komaeda know he loved him. If somebody's love was enough to make the white haired boy happy, then he’d be the one who would fulfill his wish.Anyway, for Hinata it was pretty difficult to have happy and lovely thoughts when his boyfriend was so persistent in waking him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this for the KomaHina Secret Exhange (gift for questing-beast on tumblr!!) and it's the first fic I'm posting for this couple on this site :'D
> 
> Prompt: “Fluffiest and sweetest post-Kibou-hen stuff possible.”
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

If it was already morning, Hinata didn't know. His eyelids were heavy and his muscles felt too weak to move, his hands clung to the bed sheets as he buried his face deeper onto the pillow. He was still tired, after all, it wasn’t like he could have slept well…

Sharing bed with his boyfriend, Komaeda, could sound great at first. Even though it was pretty embarrassing during the first nights, it became a common and a nice routine. Falling asleep with the warmth of Komaeda hugging him and resting on his chest, there was nothing as beautiful as that. However, it wasn’t that peaceful every night.

Komaeda moved a lot while sleeping. Back and forth, left to right, in any possible way. And it was inevitable for Hinata to wake up when the sheets “disappeared” from his side and he felt cold. Obviously, Komaeda was always wrapped around them.

Yeah, it could be fun sometimes but, as the days became colder, Hinata’s nights started to turn into a nightmare.

But he couldn’t blame Komaeda, he didn’t want to. It’d been a while since his boyfriend stopped acting harsh to himself, and Hinata telling him it was his fault that he couldn’t sleep well at night…

He definitely couldn’t do it. It’d be fine if he just got used to it.

Actually, there were worse things. Having just some sleeping issues was nothing, nothing compared to all the things they’d done in the past…

But, speak of the devil, the bedroom door slowly opened; rays of light coming in too. And Hinata, who was still trying to convince himself he had the right to keep on sleeping, knew there was only one person who would enter the room.

 _Their_ room. _Their_ cottage... They were back in the real Jabberwock Island.

“Hinata-kun! Breakfast is ready!” it was impossible not to notice Komaeda's voice in the morning, so sickly-sweet, always there to wake him up.

Komaeda was the type of person who would prefer getting up early, and he even used to helping on making breakfast since he wasn’t so bad at cooking. Well, actually, he was a disaster in the kitchen. But he wanted to improve, so that was why he decided to help with breakfast at least. Because, yes, he could sleep perfectly well and his energy was at its highest every morning, not like Hinata’s.

“Hey, are you even listening?” Komaeda insisted.

“I want to sleep...” but Hinata's mood wasn't the best in the mornings, less in this condition…

During the last night, he woke up three times in a row to get the sheets back in place. Even Komaeda's cheerful voice was kind of annoying when he was that sleepy, no matter how much he _loved_ him...

Love was a strong word, and they both knew that. But Hinata wasn't afraid of making Komaeda know he loved him. If somebody's love was enough to make the white haired boy happy, then he’d be the one who would fulfill his wish.

Although it sounded kind of like an empty purpose, Hinata couldn't lie about his feelings. He couldn't forget everything Komaeda'd done, but he could forgive him and give him one more chance, the chance to truly be the person he saw first when he woke up in the Neo World’s island.

And they were giving everything of themselves to make their relationship a new and a happy one. No more tears, no more apologizing. Past was in the past, memories were just memories, but their love was now and they had to take everything they could about it.

Anyway, for Hinata it was pretty difficult to have happy and lovely thoughts when his boyfriend was so persistent in waking him up. It wasn’t like he was being annoying, actually, Komaeda didn’t move from the door, and his voice was as quiet as a whisper. However, being that serene wouldn’t make Hinata want to wake up either, and Komaeda seemed to notice that fact.

Hinata crossed his fingers under the pillow, praying for his boyfriend to understand him and leave the room already. It’d be fine if he could just get up and go to eat breakfast, but his body didn’t want to move.

“You know, Hinata-kun…” All of a sudden, Komaeda's voice changed from a kind tone to a more serious one, and Hinata took a deep breath.

Yeah, he wouldn't give up that easily…

With his eyes still closed and face pressed onto the pillow, Hinata's ears sharpened. The door closed and Komaeda’s slow steps filled the silence of the room.

“I didn’t think you’d make me do _it_ , again…” Komaeda chuckled, getting closer to the bed.

"W-What?" Hinata may had all the talents in the world now, but his brain seemed turned off and just couldn't read between the lines of his boyfriend's words.

"I guess that if you don't want to wake up, I'll have to go for Plan B."

Oh, yes, _that plan_. The holy plan B. Hinata growled, face still pressed onto the pillow. "Don't you dare..." his voice sounded hoarse.

"And I remind you, as always, that I have a mechanical hand now. You know _it_ can be painful..." Hinata could even feel Komaeda smirking, his laughter becoming louder and... It was kind of scary.

 _Damn_...

"Komaeda, I... I'll wake up in a moment, I promise..." he was still really tired, and Komaeda was just next to him. He could actually feel it.

"Too late, I called you almost a thousand times."

And then, Hinata didn't even have the time to think. Komaeda's hands approached fast and there was no way out from _it_. He placed both of his legs at Hinata’s sides, so he wouldn’t go anywhere.

Though he wasn’t even planning to move, he had no other choice but to turn around to face Komaeda actually smirking and sitting on his lap, his fingers moving eagerly as if he were about to do something evil.

“Please… Komaeda…”

But it was too late for any kind of pray, Komaeda had already placed his hands on Hinata’s belly and…

He started laughing, burst into laughter, twitching and urging to escape from there. It wasn’t like Komaeda was stronger than him, but he got him on his only weakness now:

Tickles.

Every single day that Hinata didn’t want to get up, Komaeda didn’t hesitate in tickling him just to make him change his mind. It could sound annoying, even Hinata sometimes hated it. But, at the same time, he knew it was making Komaeda smile so it wasn’t that bad after all.

Stupidly laughing, running out of air in his lungs, Hinata was desperate. “I’ll get up, I’ll get up, I’ll get up!” Those were the only words coming out from his mouth. Fast, because he could barely speak. He was laughing too much.

Komaeda’s fingers ran through Hinata’s whole torso, having his hands under the t-shirt he wore as pajamas. It felt strange. The softness and warmth of Komaeda’s right hand, versus his cold and stiff left hand, the mechanic one. Hinata had so many mixed feelings about that...

But Komaeda was having so much fun, he probably felt like he had _the_ power. He was laughing a little softer than Hinata, anyone who wasn’t in that room would think they’d gone crazy.

Anyway, they were already crazy for each other.

But, as Komaeda didn’t seem to want to stop, Hinata had to do something. Finally, the strength he lost because of the lack of energy came back, and the tables turned.

In the blink of an eye, Komaeda was the one with the back against the mattress. Hinata panted while having his legs at Komaeda’s sides and hands just above his shoulders.

“Oh no, don’t do it, don’t do it! It’s over! You got up in the end, right?” was Komaeda’s lame excuse, while he covered his face with both arms.

“That’s not fair!” Hinata’s face was inches away from his boyfriend’s, and now he was the one having fun.

He knew Komaeda was even more ticklish than him, and he wouldn’t lose the opportunity to make him pay for waking him up. So, he didn’t hesitate and led his fingers toward every single weak spot on Komaeda’s body. Especially, his belly and neck.

But he wasn’t doing it just for revenge or something like that. Actually, its meaning was completely different.

As soon as his started moving his fingers, Komaeda started laughing too. But he still had his arms covering his face, as if he didn’t want Hinata to see it. Anyway, he removed his arms with one free hand while with the other he kept on with the tickles, and he didn’t regret it.

Komaeda’s flushed face, from laughing so much…

His glowing smile, lighting up the dark room…

And his sweet laughter, which was melody for Hinata’s ears…

Yeah, he definitely wouldn’t regret it.

After some more pleading from the one beneath him, Hinata stopped. They both were still gasping and smiles didn’t disappear from their faces. Hinata felt like he had his energy back, but didn’t know how much it would last.

“What kind of ‘good morning’ was that?” He demanded an answer for all the mess Komaeda’d started.

But the white haired boy just kept on smiling, one of those bright smiles that Hinata loved so much to see, as beautiful as hearing his laugh. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, and Hinata was about to say something…

But what he wasn’t expecting though, was the sudden kiss. Komaeda was so lovely, Hinata couldn’t get enough of him. His soft and thin lips brushing against his…

It wasn’t just mouths pressed together, it felt more like a slow dance. Even if Hinata knew his own lips were dry and filthy after waking up, Komaeda’s ones were the opposite. Tasting so good that Hinata wanted more and more, but decided to let them go just because it wasn’t the best moment to go _further_.

Taking some space, he stared fixedly at the boy beneath him. “Have you slept well?” he asked, a little bit surprised because of Komaeda’s good mood that morning. And, maybe, he could get some answers for all the times he had to wake up last night.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” he sounded happy, but then he narrowed his eyes and blinked a few time while staring at his boyfriend’s face. “But… have _you_ slept well? Look at those bags under your eyes…” Komaeda’s fingers, from his right hand, reached to Hinata’s cheeks and…

He just didn’t know what to answer, he was blank.

If with the darkness of the room —which was completely closed from windows and doors—, Komaeda could notice the bags under his eyes, it was pretty clear he really couldn’t sleep well at all.

But he couldn’t say ‘ _yeah, you moved a lot and I couldn’t sleep_ ’ because, even if it was the true, Hinata was sure it could hurt Komaeda at some point.

_There’s no point in making him think it was his fault…_

Because, technically, neither was Komaeda’s fault because he couldn’t control his actions while sleeping. But, knowing him, Hinata knew he would blame himself just like he used to doing with his luck in the past.

Fortunately, Hinata’s talents included luck and when they both were together it seemed like they wouldn’t be affected by any kind of fortune or misfortune. So they were doing great and it’d been a while since Komaeda last mentioned something about his luck cycle…

Why would Hinata bring back those kind of thoughts? Would there be a positive result from it? He was sure there wouldn’t.

So, after spacing out for a few seconds, he came back to reality and gave Komaeda one of his bests comforting smiles, while feeling his fingers caressing his cheek. “Why wouldn’t I sleep well when I have you by my side?”

And even if that comment was kind of embarrassing, the blush on Komaeda’s face and his dumbfounded expression were worth it. “I-I… Hinata-kun, I came to tell you breakfast was ready and it might be cold by now, you know…”

Hinata chuckled in response and got up, breaking Komaeda free. “Okay, let’s go!”

Then, he offered his boyfriend a hand so he could take it to get up easily. But Komaeda didn’t let go of it after getting up, in fact, he intertwined his fingers with Hinata’s when they finally were stood still in front of each other.

“Are you sure you slept well? I can still see the bags under your eyes...” Komaeda was really concerned it seemed.

“Seriously, I’m fine.” Hinata reassured, taking away the white locks of hair covering his boyfriend’s pale face, and his worried expression became more noticeable. “Maybe I just need coffee,” he excused himself and then kissed the other’s forehead.

“I’ll prepare coffee for you then,” and Hinata could feel better when Komaeda gave him a carefree smile along with the answer, their fingers brushing and caressing each other. Though Hinata didn’t mind Komaeda having a mechanical hand, he would always take his real one, because of its warmth and softness.

Afterwards, they decided to leave the cottage, still holding hands. Hinata closed the door behind them and knew he wouldn’t have to give any more explanations about what happened during the night.

It didn’t matter. He loved Komaeda, everything about him. Even his wild behavior during the night was okay for him, he could get used to it.

Get used to the weird nights and get used to the good morning tickles.


End file.
